Evolving Peach
by doctortiffanytaylor
Summary: I sit waiting. I hate waiting. A fanfiction written in Bones POV about a few years in her life and how she evolves over time with the help of a certain fruit and its significance.


**Evolving Peach**

**Author: doctortiffanytaylor**

**Summary: I sit waiting. I hate waiting. A fanfiction written in Bones POV about a few years in her life and how she evolves over time with the help of a certain fruit and its significance. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Rich people do. Don't sue me I don't have anything to give you.**

I sit impatiently waiting. I hate that. It gives you time to be irrational and imagine everything. He told me how he felt and I just lost it. I told him that this was his fault and that he drew that stupid line and now he just wanted to erase it. I told him a million different rational reasons why that did not make sense and I left him standing there alone. Then he left that stupid message. 'Bones, rational reason that is does make sense for me and you to be together: we love each other. Meet me at the diner for pie.'

"Want a piece of pie? Peach is the pie of the day." He walks up behind me and asks it with such a little boy joy.

I remind him that I don't like pie and if I did I do not like peach anything.

"Bones, you agree with me about us?" he asks and his voice sounds unsure.

"Yes." I reply. I agree with Booth. I have evolved quite well.

**3 years later**

I sit waiting. I hate waiting. It gives you time to be irrational and imagine everything. I explained to this woman what I didn't want to see today and what the two of us wanted to feel out of this arrangement. If you asked me 3 years ago my thoughts on marriage I would have given you a speech on how I didn't think it was socially important, but I have changed. I am about to meet my wedding planner with her many samples.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan it is so nice to meet you. I am Kate Hills and I hope to work in harmony with you to be your wedding planner." She is too happy.

I am about to get up and leave as she goes on and on about shades of my specified colors when she pulls out something that makes me feel bride-like in every way. I don't want that at all and now I want to run away screaming.

"Dr. Brennan this is a peach-" I cut her off quickly.

"I don't like peach anything. I am getting married and that is a huge step for me but I don't like peach anything." I must look frightening because she looks terrified but then she smiles.

"Then you will not see peach." She smiles triumphantly.

I am excited as a mental picture forms and she's right I don't see any peach. I am getting married. I have evolved quite well.

**7 years later**

I sit waiting. I hate waiting. It gives you the time to be irrational and imagine everything. Annual appointments to this office are quite annoying. She comes in and bubbles her way through an annual greeting and says I am doing just fine and tells me to make sure and remember that the closer I get to 45 the more likely my chances go up and we should increase to twice a year. I nod and start to stand when a picture catches my eye. It's my own. I am sitting in this office. I was laughing at Booth who had been disgusted by some description of the process. I had only been about 4 months so you could only slightly to the naked eyes of course tell that I was pregnant. I was glowing.

"Mrs. Booth," I cut her off.

"Well technically you are correct I still prefer and am referred to as Dr. Brennan. Thank you."

"Dr. Brennan, how is Alex doing?"

"Amazing! Yesterday she started school and she just blows me away because she is so enthusiastic about it and didn't cry like the other children. I was so proud and she even had a little elaminated schedule made last night in the home office of her day. It is so cute." I stop as I realize I have begun to babble.

"Did you cry like the other moms?" she asks.

I smile and walk out the door. Later as I stand in the elevator I survey myself. I have on a wedding ring that has a bone engraved on the inside and a peach-colored hair bow on my wrist that belongs to my Ally who placed it there the day before so I would have something to remember her by while she was learning with the other children. I cried for ten minutes after she shut the door.

The ding of the elevator brings me back to life and my thumb skims the hair tie once again. I love that ring and what it means and I adore peach. I have evolved quite well.

_End_

_what do you think? review please._


End file.
